She's
by The Silent Wind
Summary: Inuyasha is saddened by Kagome's death, and takes care of their son.
1. She's

Disclaimer: i don't own Inuyasha or "She's" by Ryan Cabrera 

_She looks into my eyes and i'm alive again  
And when she says goodbye, I just die again  
That's when my restlessness begins  
Please don't let it win  
I'm so tired again  
But underneath the haze  
One thing still remains the same_

Inuyasha went in the hut to see how Kagome was doing. "Hey, old hag. How's my mate?" he yelled. He was expecting her to say fine, but instead he heard her whisper, "You don't want to know." Good news: he heard a baby cry. Bad news: he only heard Kaede. "Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled running into the hut. He saw her, eyes closed, not breathing.

_She's the only love I've known  
And now she's gone away  
She's the light that brought me to the edge  
Will i ever love again?_

"I'm sorry, Inuyasha. It was too much. She held off until the baby came out." Inuyasha brushed away a tear. "NO! SHE'S NOT DEAD. SHE-" but he stopped yelling when he heard the baby cry. His baby. He took the baby from Kaede. Inuyasha examined his pup. It was a boy. Dark brown hair. Dark brown eyes. Claws, fangs, and dog ears on top of his head.

_She walked into my life and my world was still  
She reached into my soul and all my doubts were killed  
That's when my loneliness subsided  
She gave me the will,  
I could fight it  
But nothing can erase the one thing that remains the same_

He tried to shush the baby by craddling it, just like Kagome had showed him. Then it came to him. A name. "Uomo" he said. It was one of the names they wanted. The baby stopped whining and smiled. "You like that?" Inuyasha asked. Uomo looked over toward his mom. He took his little hand and tried to reach her. "That's your mom." Inuyasha said. Then Uomo cried. "Well, if your gonna cry," Inuyasha said, as he hugged his pup and cried too.

_She's the only love I've known  
And now she's gone away  
She's the light that brought me to the edge  
Will i ever love again?_

That afternoon, Kagome was buried. Miroku helped by speaking a prayer and blessing her. Sango cried, along with Kaede, and Inuyasha. Finally he couldn't take it. He went back to Kaede's hut, and picked up the sleeping Uomo. "We're going to see your grandma." he said. He told the others where he was going and jumped in the well. When he reached the other side, he slowly walked toward the house,Uomo still sleeping.

_So just tell me what i should do  
I left everything for you  
And i can't hardly breathe  
'Cause i know i lost you from my world  
From my..._

He reached the door and opened it. He walked into the living room, to see Mrs.Higurashi watching t.v. "Mom" he said. When Kagome and Inuyasha became husband and wife, or mates, Mrs.Higurashi told him to call her mom, so he could feel like he still had one. Mrs.Higurashi turned around and saw Inuyasha holding Uomo. "Oh my goodness. Is that my grandchild?" Inuyasha nodded. "His name is Uomo." She went over and graddled him. 'Where is Kagome?"

_She's the only love I've known  
And now she's gone away  
She's the light that brought me to the edge  
Will i ever love again?_

Inuyasha took Uomo and laid him on the couch. He looked at Mrs.Higurashi with doubtful eyes. She looked confused but suddenly her eyes were filled with horror. "I'm sorry, mom" he said, and he hugged her. Mrs.Higurashi was in shock. Inuyasha let go. "She died giving birth. It was too much for her. I guess she was too young. I am really sorry," and for the third time that day, he sat down and cried. But a thought came to him. 'Just think of it like she went back to her time' he thought. "But this time, she's not coming back" he whispered.

_She's the only love I've known  
And now she's gone away  
She's the light that brought me to the edge  
Will i ever love again?_

Almost 15 Years later  
" Exactly 6 Weeks til my birthday" Uomo said to himself, going into the shrine. Inuyasha decided to stay in the future. That's what Kagome would have wanted. He also stayed to help Mrs. Higuashi with the Shrine. Since Kagome's grandpa died, and Souta out of the house, there was nobody to help her. Uomo was getting ready for his 15th birthday. He looked at the calender. January 10th. He was right. "Okay, Uomo. Time for your homework" Inuyasha said, coming into his room. "Well, all i have is science" he said. "But it's genetics, so i need to know what part of my genes i get from mom. I have your ears and demon features." So slowly, but steadily, Inuyasha talked to him about his mom, for the first time in almost 15 years.

A/N: hope you liked it. I'm thinking of making this a story. Continue what happens to Uomo and Inuyasha. What do you guys think? Review!!!!


	2. New Neighbor

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha 

New Neighbor

_Ding Dong_

"I'll get it" Uomo said, running down the steps. He opened the door and stood there shocked. There was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen."Hi, i'm from America and my name is Cassie.I just moved next door. Ijust wanted to say hi." All Uomo do is stare. She had straightblack hair down to about the middle of her back, and her blue eyes were just sparkling. "Ok, i'll be going no..." "No, don't" Uomo said, "Sorry, it's just your so...pretty." They both blushed at his remark. "You wanna come in?" he asked. "Sure" Cassie said.

He led her to the kitchen, which had walls of green paint, a table with 4 chairs, a stove next to the table, and a white fridge. "Would you like something to drink?" he asked. "No, thanks." It was then she saw them. What, by what his dad told him, his mom loved to touch. His ears. "You have dog ears?" She asked shocked, Uomo sighed. "Yeah." 'She's either gonna be scared of me, or tease me like everyone at school,' he thought. "I want to touch them" she said. "What, but-" he stopped when she started to rub his ears. At this point, Inuyasha started coming down the stairs, when he looked over the railing and saw the scene. He couldn't help but smile. It was his relationship all over again. He went back upstairs to leave them alone.

When she stopped, Uomo opened his eyes. 'That felt great,' he thought. "Sorry, it's just, they looked so soft." Cassie said. "No, problem. That's actually the first time someone outside of my family has done that. I get picked on because i'm part demon at school." Uomo said..

"You are? That's cool. What school?"

" Anjo High School. I'm a freshman"

"So am I. I start tomarrow"

They just stared at each other for a while. "Well, i better be going. My mom dosn't want me to stay to long. I'll see you tomarrow," she said. Uomo showed her to the door. "Bye" he said, and closed the door when he saw she got home safley. "Well, someone has a crush," Inuyasha said, from the top of the stairs.

"Dad? How long have you been eavesdropping?"

"How long do you think?"

"Whatever. I can't believe i have a crush. Especially one that's not from here."

"Well, watch out. Your not in until you meet the parents. Trust me." Inuyasha smiled and went back up to his room. Uomo laughed at the thought of his grandma meeting his dad for the frst time."

The Next Day

"Uomo, time to get up" his dad called. Every morning, it was like this. Uomo groaned as he got up. 'Another day of boring school. Wait. Cassie will be there.' Maybe this won't be so bad after all.' He put on some jeans and adark blueshirt that read, "Thank you, I'll be performing here all week". When he got downstairs, heate some cereal, and got his backpack. As he left his house, he saw Cassie coming down her driveway. "Hey," Uomo said. "Hey, you never told me your name," she remarked. 'Damn! I wasso focused on her, i forgot to tell her my name.

"Uomo"

"Uomo. I like that name. It's nice. Ready for school?"

"Nope" he smiled. Cassie giggled and started walking.

At School

"That's the principal's office. It's where all new students go," Uomo pointed out, after getting his books from his locker. "Alright, thanks. I'll see you later." Cassie said, as she waved goodbye and went into the principals office. Uomo just stood there and stared again. WHAM!! He fell over, as his books flew everywhere. "HAHA. Have a nice trip, pup. See ya in the pound." Meio. He heard the laughter fade, and got up. He was the bully. There always was one. He picked up his books and left for class.

"Class, we have a new student. Her name is Cassie. Tell us a little bit about yourself, Cassie," the teacher said. "My name's cassie and i moved here from America" "Great. You can have a seat next to...Uomo." She smiled and sat down in her seat. "Now class, today we will be watching a movie." The whole class cheered. They never got to in this class. English. "But because this is english, it will be in english. I expect you all to understand almost all the words." 'No fair' Uomo thought. He watched the movie for about the first 10 minutes. The rest of the time, he just stared at the girl in the next seat. She seemed to think it was funny. Maybe because she understood it.

In the next few days,they became best friends quickly. Nobody understood why she wanted to be friends with him. But they did.

A/N: Okay, that's Chap.2. I hope you guys like this so far. I would talk about the next chap. but even if i said a word, it would ruin the suprise. Review!!!


	3. Over

Disclaimer:I don't own Inuyasha or the song "Over" by Lindsay Lohan.

Over

A/N: Just to let you guys know, this is a sad chap. You'll see why. Also, if you have this song, listen to it while reading the fic. It'll help you get in the mood.

_I watched the walls around me crumble  
But its not like I won't build them up again  
So here's your last chance for redemption  
So take it while it lasts cause it will end_

"Here, let me walk you up to your house," Uomo said, as they came home from school. Cassie looked down, "Oh, no thanks. I-" but he already picked her up and jumped to her door. "That was a litte weird." Cassie said. She opened the door and went inside. "You wanna come in?" she asked. "Sure" Uomo said. 'I finally get to see her house' he thought.

_And my tears are turning into time  
I've wasted trying to find  
A reason for goodbye_

"This is our Kitchen. We're still unpacking, but there are fewer boxes then yesterday," Cassie said. "You house is really nice," Uomo said, looking in the living room. He saw a picture and went to pick it up. "Is this you?" he asked. There was a little girl, probably around 6, or 7, riding a flying airplane. except the airplane wa small and it looked like it was going in a circle, judging by the other planes in the picture. "Yea, that's me in disneyworld. It's an amusement park in America. I havn't been there in a long time though," she said.

_I cant live without you  
Can't breathe without you  
I dream about you  
Honestly tell me that its over  
Cause ifthe world is spinning and I'm still living  
It won't be right if we're not in it together  
Tell me that it's over  
And i'll be the first to go  
Don't want to be the last to know_

"Cassie, are you home," her mother called. "Yes mom, and i brought our neighbor," Cassie replied. "Oh, that's great," her mom called back. Uomo could hear her mom coming down the steps and into the living room. Her face went from happy to suprised all at once. "Who's this?" she asked. "Mom, this is Uomo. Uomo, this is my mom." Uomo put his hand out to shake. "Hi." But he didn't get a handshake from her. Instead he got a cold glance.

_I won't be the one to chase you  
But at the same time your the heart that I call home  
I'm always stuck with these emotions  
And the more I try to feel the less I'm whole_

"Demon" he heard her mutter. "What?" Uomo asked. "Your part demon arn't you? I've read some still exsist in Japan. Get out" She said. "Mom, you can't be serious. Uomo is not mean. He's really nice. He helped me around school and-" But Cassie got cut off. "I don't care. Leave now, demon. I don't care if you arn't full. Just get out.:" So Uomo got his backpack and left, but he heard Cassie's mom whisper, "And the next time i see you with him, the punishment will not be good"

_My tears are turning into time  
I've wasted trying to find  
A reason for goodbye_

So for the next few days, they only talked at school. Away from her mother. When they walked home, they were talking distance apart, but their distance started getting closer each day. Soon they didn't care about what her mother said. They were still allowed to be friends, no mater what Uomo looked like. So they started talking and playing. But what they didn't know was there was someone watching them.

_I cant live without you  
Can't breathe without you  
I dream about you  
Honestly tell me that its over  
Cause if the world is spinning and I'm still living  
It won't be right if we're not in it together  
Tell me that it's over  
And i'll be the first to go  
Yeah, i'll be the first to go  
Don't want to be the last to know_  
_Over  
Over  
Over_

So, just like any other day, they walked home, talking about how stupid and boring their teachers were. Once they got to their houses, they said goodbye and walked up the steps. When Uomo entered the house, Inuyasha was waiting for him. "So, how are things at school?" he asked. "Good" Uomo said.  
"What about your friend"  
"She's fine"  
That was his answer. But it wasn't reality.

_My tears are turning into time  
I've wasted trying to find  
A reason for goodbye_

In Cassie's home, her mom was really pissed. "And after i specifically told you not to talk to him, you go ahead and still do it." "But mom" Cassie said,"It's not like that.You think that if people are part demon, then their bad. But he's not. You never even got to know him." Then she started crying. That's when her mom said it. "I knew it was to soon to move. Pack your stuff. We're going back to America"

_I cant live without you  
Can't breathe without you  
I dream about you  
Honestly tell me that its over  
Cause ifthe world is spinning and I'm still living  
It won't be right if we're not in it together  
Tell me that it's over_

'Something isn't right. She's acting weird,' Uomo thought, coming home from school. "Hey, Cassie, what's up? Your really quiet. What's wro..." His voice faded as he saw her house. There were moving vans. "This is odd. Is someone moving in with you?" He asked. When he looked at her he smelt it. The salty tears. "No. Your not. But you just moved here!" Cassie shook her head. "I'm sorry, Uomo. I'm moving back to America." "It's because of me, isn't it?" Uomo asked. Cassie didn't nod her head. She just looked up through a teary face and said, "My mom said it was to early"

_I cant live without you  
Can't breathe without you  
I dream about you  
Honestly tell me that its over  
_  
"Goodbye," she said. She kisse him on the cheek and left to the car, where her mom was waiting. Uomo touched where she kissed him and walked to his house. When he opened the door, he dropped his backpack. He walked up the stairs, slowly. One every 30 seconds. Images of her, flashing through his mind. "Hey, pup. How's-" but Inuyasha kept quiet when he saw how slow Uomo was walking.

_Honestly tell me  
Honestly tell me (don't walk away)  
Don't tell me that it's over  
Don't tell me that it's over_

When Uomo, got to his room, he plopped down on his bed. He could feel his eyes filling up. Finally when he couldn't take it anymore, he broke down. Inuyasha could smell the tears from the steps and ran all the way up. "Hey, you okay?" he asked. Uomo looked over to see his dad. "She left. Cassie's moving. Because of me. Because i'm a mutt. A mix. Her mother didn't like me because of me even being "part demon". I didn't even get to tell her that i loved her." Inuyasha walked over to his son and conforted him. "Dad,i know they say real men don't cry. But truth is, they do." Then Uomo cried until he fell asleep.

A/N: Well how do you like it? The story isn't over though. So review!!!


	4. The Birthday

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha 

She's Chapter 4

The Birthday

Uomo slowly got over Cassie but it was hard. His dad helped and soon his birthday came. He got up slowly and got dressed. He ran downstairs and Inuyasha looked at him, "What's the rush? It's not like today's your birthday," he said with a smirk. Uomo went over and hit his dad. "Ok, your present is over there," Inuyasha said, pointing to an object on the counter. Uomo quickly went over and took the wrapping paper off with his claws and whispered "Oh my god." Inuyasha's ears twitched as he heard it. "Happy 15th birthday, son," Inuyasha said. Uomo was holding 2 plane tickets. "Where are we going?" "We're going to the U.S. I thought you might want to see your friend." Uomo hugged his dad for a long time until Inuyasha couldn't breathe. "Now go pack. We're leaving tomorrow," Inuyasha said.

The Next Day

Inuyasha and Uomo were on the plane, their baggage already on the plane. Uomo took out his mp3 player and started listening to music until the In-flight movie came on. He sat there and watched it, while thinking of the time when he saw Cassie again.

A/N: Sorry it's so short, but i have a short time to write this. I decided to write Uomo's birthday since today (2/21) is my 15th birthday. Review!


	5. Hear Me

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or "Hear Me" by Kelly Clarkson. 

A/N: I am so sorry about the long wait. Writers block kills and school drags on too. But hopefully i'll be updating more, since my school ends soon (may 25). So here is your chapter:

She's  
Chapter 5: Hear Me

_You gotta be out there  
You gotta be somewhere  
Wherever you are  
I'm waiting_

_'Cause there are these nights when  
I sing myself to sleep  
And I'm hopin' my dreams  
Bring you close to me  
Are you listening?_

After Inuyasha and Uomo got their bags from the plane, they rented a car and drove to the hotel they were going to say at for the next week.Once they unpacked their things, Uomo started kicking himself.

"Damnit. I forgot to check where she is."

Luckily he eyed a phone book.

"English classes, don't fail me now," he sai to himself, picking up the book.

He skimmed through it, looking for her last name. Finally, he found it.

'Thank god there is only one person with that last name,' he thought.

"So you want me to take you there?" Inuyasha asked from the doorway.

"What? How did you..." Uomo started.

Inuyasha pointed to his ears. Uomo put his hand to his ears and made a duh face. Inuyasha laughed and motioned him to get going.

_Hear me  
I'm cryin' out  
I'm ready now  
Turn my world upside down  
Find me  
I'm lost inside the crowd  
It's getting loud  
I need you to see  
I'm screaming for you to please  
Hear me_

It didn't take long for them to reach Cassie's house. When Uomo looked at it, he was shocked. It was big. Well, bigger then their hotel room. Inuyasha parked the car at a park across from the house. Uomo got out of the car and snuck up to a window. Not there. Then he jumped up to a second story window. There she was.

'She is so pretty,' he thought. He sniffed to make sure no one else was in her room then tapped on the window with his claw. Cassie looked over and gasped. She ran over and opened the window.

"Uomo? What the heck are you doing here?" she asked.

"Well," he said, "I felt pretty bad you had to leave, so i came here."

"If my mom cathes you, she'll kill us, then bring us back from the dead so she can kill us again."

"Not if she can catch me first."

_I used to be scared of  
Letting someone in  
But it gets so lonely  
Being on my own  
No one to talk to  
And no one to hold me  
I'm not always strong  
Oh, I need you here  
Are you listening?_

Uomo woke up.

"It was all a dream," he said to himself. It was the day after they arrived and he was dreaming about her already. His ears twitched and saw his dad sitting on his bed.

"Ready to go see your girlfriend?" Inuyasha joked. Uomo nodded, still not awake to get what Inuyasha just said. He put on his clothes and they went down to the car. They reached the house in about 10 minutes. It looked like any house around this area. 2 floors, white, and a big front yard.

"This is it," Uomo said, getting out of the car.

_Hear me  
I'm cryin' out  
I'm ready now  
Turn my world upside down  
Find me  
I'm lost inside the crowd  
It's getting loud  
I need you to see  
I'm screaming for you to please  
Hear me_

He had to find her. Nobody had ever treated him with as much kindness as she did and he wasn't about to lose that. Before her, everyone made fun of him. Nobody wanted a hanyou for a friend.

'She dosn't care though,' he though. He smiled at the thought of her face when she would see him. Shocked. Suprised. Confused. All that rolled into one.

_I'm restless and wild  
I fall, but I try  
I need someone to understand  
Can you hear me?  
I'm lost in my thoughts  
And baby I'm far  
For all that I've got  
Can you hear me?_

He crept up to a window and stared in. Nothing. Next one. Nothing.

"Somebody has to be here," he said, "there was a car in the driveway."

So he went to the second floor. He looked around till he was at the last one.

'This has to be her room,' he thought. He looked in and felt his heart get ripped out. He felt water trickle down his cheeks.

There was Cassie, standing up, kissing another guy.

_Hear me  
I'm cryin' out  
I'm ready now  
Turn my world upside down  
Find me  
I'm lost inside the crowd  
It's getting loud  
I need you to see  
I'm screaming for you to please  
Hear me_

A/N: Hope you like it. Review!


	6. Advice

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha 

A/N: Sorry, i havn't been updating my stories for the past couple weeks. I had a bunch of school work piled on me, and the i had my exams, but i'm finally out of school (as of 5/24/05) so i'll go back to updating my stories. I got alot of reviews on the last chapter, so lets keep it up. :-)

She's  
Chapter 6: Advice

Uomo jumped down from the window and sat down. His brain processed what had happened. He was mad. Wait, mad was an understatement. He was pissed. He couldn't believe she would do this.

"Why?" He let the words escape his lips as he ran to meet his dad.

Cassie pushed Jake off her.

"What the heck were you doing?" she asked.

"Kissing you," was his reply.

"Get out. GET OUT!" She screamed. She took him to the door and kicked him out. But just as she was about to close the door, she thought she saw somebody running across the street, from her yard.

Uomo ran to his dad's car and slammed the door as he got in. Inuyasha was startled by the look on Uomos face.

"Mind telling me what happened?" he asked.

"Yeah, sure. I got up to the window and she was kissing someone else. I hate her. That.."

"Hold on," Inuyasha cut him off. "She was kissing someone else?"

"Yup"

"Oh great. This happened to your mom. She would catch my ex-girlfriend and I together and run off crying because she thought i didn't love her anymore. The truth: she didn't know why I was there in the first place."

"And this has to do with me because?"

"You jumped to conslusions. For all you know, that guy could have kissed her without her wanting to. Just go back there and find out the truth."

Uomo nodded and got out of the car, but before he closed the door, Inuyasha stopped him.

"Did I just give relationship advice?" he asked.

"Yeah," Uomo replied.

"That's what I thought."

Uomo shut the door with Inuyasha thinking, 'I was never good with relationships, yet when my son has problems, I get it right.'

Uomo walked up to the door and knocked. His ears twitched as he heard footsteps coming to the door. When it opened, Cassie was starign at him, shocked.

"Uomo?" she asked.

"Hey," he said, not thinking of what else to say.

"What are you doing here?"

"I thought i'd drop by and...you know what? I'll just come out and say it. I saw you kissing that guy in your room. I want to know, did he kiss you without you wanting to?"

Cassie dropped her mouth when she heard that. He saw? "Yes," she replied. Uomo took a deep breath.

"So what are you really doing here?" Cassie asked again.

"My dad and I are on vacation. It's a birthday present."

"Your birthday passed? I need to get you something."

"No you don't have to."

"I do"

"Feh. Whatever."

"Do you wanna come in?"

"Sure. Hold on, I have to tell my dad."

Uomo ran to the car and asked Inuyasha if he could stay at Cassie's house for awhile. Inuyasha nodded and Uomo ran back.

"Point for me," Inuyasha said to no one, holding a claw in the air.

A/N: Hope you guys liked it. Review!


End file.
